Network devices, such as network switches, are used to transport network packets through computer networks. Network switches can receive network packets and, based on information in each network packet, such as an address, forward the network packet to an appropriate external network device. Network switches are commonly optimized for use in networks, such as the internet, wherein addresses of received network packets are assumed to be sufficiently randomized. When used in datacenters, addresses of network packets may not be sufficiently randomized which may lead to inefficient utilization of network switch resources. Thus, there is need for improvement in the field of network devices.